The invention is in the field of sewing machines; more particularly, it is concerned with the means for actuating an underbed thread trimmer therefor.
In known underbed thread trimming devices for sewing machines, threads are severed as closely as possible to the underside of the throat plate in order to have as short a thread end as possible. However, due to the tight clearance conditions between the throat plate and the loop taker for the sewing machine, these mechanisms can be, and usually are, extremely complicated. Ideally, threads are also trimmed as closely as possible to the work material in order to have a sufficient length of thread available to guarantee a safe formation of a subsequent first stitch. However, it frequently occurs that these thread ends are not long enough due to the complexity of these trimming devices and/or the consequent inability to properly control the thread catcher, thread puller and thread trimmer.
What is required is some means of providing additional space between the loop taker and the throat plate which will permit utilization of simpler mechanisms which reliably trim thread closer to the work material.